


Stepping to my own breeze

by Aondeug



Category: Force of Will (Card Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Some say she's fickle, some say she's cocky. Few can argue that none have the skill and grace with Wind quite like Fiethsing does, however. A short poem about the wind and Fiethsing herself.





	Stepping to my own breeze

Hear that wind singing there,  
You can see it dancing too.  
It carries messages,  
Both important and pointless,  
And always with a levity  
But a gravity too.  
That's just how the wind is.  
  
Why not try dancing with it?  
Skipping along as you drift  
Through soft breezes.  
Spinning along as you’re thrown  
By rough gales.  
These are the beats  
Of an elvish waltz,  
Or maybe a jig.  
  
That wind’s holy  
Watch it gain its divinity  
from its lightness  
And its firmness too.  
It blesses us and the world  
As it blows on by  
At its own pace.  
  
I call it to my side  
Or sometimes it calls to me.  
Either way who can hear it better  
Than its Six Sage?  
And who can step to its tune  
Quite like I can?  
You say I’m cocky,  
But I think the truth’s in the pudding.  
You think I’m fickle,  
But what else is the wind but that?  
  
I’ll gladly teach though,  
As will the wind itself.  
So tell me  
Can you hear the wind singing?


End file.
